NEW HUTCH OR HUMPHERY
by animalgirl4ever
Summary: ok i'm not sure if people wanted this but this is HUTCH OR HUMPHERY but hutch wins kate just better and longer then the orginal with some very weird twists
1. the start of it all

**AN: so for the first chapter i'm going right to the part where hutch saves Kate so if you have seen the movie you know what happened Kate backs out Humphrey was about to leave the herd came but hutch will help Kate save her dad and tony Kate gets hit this is the part i will start from. please review it helps :)**

Hutch jumped over Kate taking the hits and blows coming from the hoves of the large deer.

"Kate" hutch said as she laid their life less. Hutch howled as a tear cam down his eye.

The other wolves followed his lead. howling at a sad loss at a happy time.

*mean while*

Humphrey running back to tell Kate his love for her and heard the sad howling of the 2 packs. Running even faster he saw Kate laying on the ground with hutch next to her. He started to cry knowing that his love was died for ever not knowing his love for her.

As he walked away the howls stopped and made him look to see his nightmeer over.

**PROV HUTCH**

"Kate! your alive!" i said as the tears stopped coming from my face

"Yeah" Kate said shaking her head

"Kate" i said leaning to her "i love you" i said with a smile

Kate only looked at me with a blank face till tony yelled

pov garth

"I want the packs to unite Winston" Tony said yelling

"Dad" i said walking up to him "i love someone from this pack and if you let us be together we could unite the packs" i said as looking at Lilly.

"I say yes" Winston said looking at tony as eve growled at tony.

"Sure sounds good" Tony said with a fake but scared smile

Lilly then jumped on me and we rubbed noses showing we we're married.

**AN:ok so sorry this one was so short but the next one will be longer and review!**


	2. after the big save

**AN:i want to say thanks to those who reviewed thanks and are helping me to make my story better and i also want to say sorry for the first chapter for being so short the other chapters will be ! :D**

**Prov Humphrey**

"Yay! Kate is alive and i must tell her i love her". i said running down the hill

**HUTCH PROV**

"Kate"? i asked looking down at her blank face

"Sorry what". Kate said as she snapped out of her deep thought

"Well did you hear what i said" i said helping her to her feet

"Sorry no i blacked out". she shook her head trying to snap out of her deep thought

"Oh ok well i said i love you" i said with a worried face

"Oh... well i...i..."

"Kate!" Humphrey said as he walked up to us.

"Humphrey!" Kate said as she seemed happy he came

"Are you ok i saw you on the floor like you were dead" humphery said as he saw me out of the corner of his eye

"Yeah she answered but hutch protected me while i was knocked out"

"Oh" Humphrey said as he looked at me and i put on a fake smile

"You must be hutch" he put his paw out in front of me

"yes" i said in a sad tone as i shook his paw

"Kate can i talk to you at your den" Humphrey said turning from me like i was never there

"Sure" she said as she looked at my sad face and walked away with humphery

**PROV HUTCH**

"Can-do can i tell you something" i said walking in my best freind's den

"Sure" can-do said as he sat ready to listen.

*sighs*

"Can-do i love Kate" i said looking away so i would not have to see can-do's face

Can-do only looked at me with his jaw open wide

"CAN-DO" i screamed.

'Sorry" he said with his eyes wide

"But how you never said anything"

"I know that's because winston said one dayate would have had to marrie garth so i knew that she had a job and that was to marry garth not me but after i saw what happened i knew i had a chance"

"Then why do you seem sad"

"Because Humphrey loves Kate too and i think Kate loves him to".

"Oh, well don't give up i know she likes you to but it's hidden"

**PROV HUMPHERY**

"Kate i now know running was not a good choice so i have come to tell you what i should have a long time i loved you since we where pups and my love only grew for you" i said as i stared at her.

"Humphrey i love you to but"...

"But what!" i said un calmly "how could you not love me Kate after all we been through"

"HUMPHERY" Kate screamed

"What" i said sadly.

"I love you but i also love someone else"

"WHO!" i asked concerned

*sigh*

"Hutch" Kate said seeing how mad and sad he is.

'THAT GUY THAT SAVED YOUR LIFE" i said screaming.

'Yes but it's not just because of that i've always liked him but my love grew larger after he saved me" she said standing up.

**PROV HUTCH**

"Can-do i don't know what to do you might be right".

"I know i'm right" he said with a grin on his face

'Hutch don't worrie she will make the right choice i know it".

"I hope so" i said walking out the den.

prov Humphrey

"I can't belive you" i said full of rage.

"Calm down i never said i didn't love you" she said as she came and put a paw on my shoulder.

"I'm going for a walk" i said as i left and bumped hutch.

**PROV HUTCH**

"Hey Kate" i said with a weird smile.

"Oh hey hutch she" said with tears running down her eyes.

"Kate" i said as ran up to her.

"Are ok did that guy do something to you" i said as i growled at the thought.

"No" Kate said as she wiped her tears away.

"Hutch did you really mean what you said".

"Said what"?

"You know that you love me"?

"Oh well yeah i do love you as i lifted her chin with my paw".

"You have such bright eyes" i said as i looked deep into her eyes making her blush

"Thanks" she said as she leaned in and kissed me.

After a second i kissed her back.

"In my head fireworks went off but so many questions popped up in my head does she love me back? does this mean she never liked Humphrey? do i have a chance""?

"Hutch i have to make a choice" said with sadness in her voice as she looked away

"What is the choice" i said as i looked at Kate like even though i knew what she meant

"I have to pick between you and Humphrey".

"Oh well who will you pick".

"I don't know yet".

"Well who ever you pick i will all ways love you" i said as i gave her a kiss on the cheek before i left.

AUTHORS NOTE:ok so this one was alot longer. the chapters might take a little longer to work on then these 2 because of school. so yeah i might work on the others later next week or any time i can. remember i learn from reviews they help me. anything you want me to add or change tell me in the review not pm (i might not change,or add anything that does not match the story's theme.)


	3. the chatting

**AN:this remake is very hard so the chapters might not match up with the original chapters and this chapter might be short and when the words get fancy it means the person on prov is doing internal thought**

**PROV GARTH**

_i was coming home from my afternoon hunt with the other alphas_

_i was in a very good mood i was coming from my succesful hunt and going to see my beautiful mate lilly_

_when i walked in the den i saw lilly heading out_

"hey lilly were are you going" i said disappointed

"hey garth i'm going over to kate's den she wants to talk about something" she said giving me her heart warming smile

"well ok" i said still disappointed

"bye" she said nuzzling me before walking away

_i laid down is the back of my den_

_i thought about a lot of things_

_my family, mate, and friends_

_then i thought about humphery_

"humphery"_ i said out loud_

_i left my den and went looking for him_

**PROV HUMPHERY**

_i was so mad when i left kate's den_

_but why shouldn't i be mad i mean me and kate had been friends since we were pups_

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD" i said out loud

"humphery" said the voice of someone i did not want to see right now

"yes garth"

"there you are your friends have been looking for you" he said sitting next to me

"great" i said annoyed

"why are you down here anyway" garth said like he really cared about me

_i didn't understand why he cared so much i mean before me and kate were sent to idao he hated me_

_but now he wants to be friends_

"garth i don't think you of all people would care" i said hopeing he would leave

"come on who eles are you going to tell"

_he was right none of my friends would understand_

_they all liked omega girls and they were easy to understand unlike alpha girls_

"well i'm not sure if you know but i like kate"

"yeah so whats wrong alphas and omegas can be together now"

"GARTH I KNOW THAT" i said trying not to get angry

"well then what's wrong"

"she likes me but she also likes hutch"

_garth had a confused look on his face like he never heard of hutch_

"do you even know who he is"

"i don't think so what is he like"

_i sighed to myself_

_i wasn't an alpha but i had heard of him_

"he hangs out with can-do and winston he keeps to himself most of the time"

"oh him"

"yes" i said rolling my eyes

"i could see why she likes him i mean he is a good alpha and is very protective" garth said as he went in his own thoughts

"if he's so perfect then why don't you marrie him" i said turning my head in anger

"oh right sorry"

"garth i know kate couldn't have just feel in love with him today so how did they even meet"

"well i know that after you and kate came back from Idaho everyone started to prepare for the wedding most the alphas were working so many of the alphas that had nothing to do worked with me and kate so i guess kate and hutch worked together on the daily duties"

"well that's just great if she liked him when you two were meant to get married then she is bound to pick him over me"

"now that's not true she might pick you" garth said showing his alpha smile

_for some reason i trusted garth even though i did not like him and he was not my friend_

**PROV LILLY**

_i was walking around watching the sun set on my way to kate's den_

_even though i really wanted to spend time with garth kate needed me and i didn't want to pass that up_

_when i walked up to kate's den she was outside looking at the horizon_

"hey kate"

"lilly your here"

"yeah what is it that you want to talk about" i said sitting next to her

"well i have a problem"

"what kind of problem"

"i like two guys"

"well who are they" i said wagging my tail a bit

"hutch and humphery"

"who is hutch?"

"you know the guy that hangs out with dad and can-do"

"oh why him i mean he just keeps to himself"

"i know but he's cute and he is just a great guy"

_i never truly understood kate ever since she went off to alpha school_

"well what ever you say but what's your problem"

"ok so i found out that he likes me too and humphery likes me and they both want an answer and soon"

"oh well do you know who you will pick"

"that's the thing i don't know"

"well what does your heart say"

**AN: sorry this chapter took so long but i promise the next chapter will be faster anyway review!**


	4. i must pick

**AN:ok i know there are two of the same chapters i do that on purpose so i don't mix it up with any other story and this chapter will be short**

**PROV LILLY**

"lilly that's why i need your help my heart can't choose"

"well i will ask you a few questions"

"ok ready" kate said with a smile

"who do you think is cuter"

"hutch"

"who do you think would be a better father"

"hutch"

"who is more responsible"

"hutch"

"who do you see spending the rest of your life with"

"hutch"

_i was shocked at her choice but it was what her heart said so i did not care_

"thank you so much lilly" kate said hugging me

"your welcome" i said smileing

"now i just need your help on telling this to humphery"

**PROV HUMPHERY**

"garth do you really think kate would pick a omega over an alpha"

"i know so"

"what if she doesn't"

"well what do you think you should do"

"leave i mean i don't want to stay in the same pack as kate if she picks hutch"

"well if that's what you want to do" garth said as he began to stretch and walk away

**AN: hoped you like this chapter review!**


	5. the big fight

**AN: this chapter has no fighting i just want it to match up with the original story so yeah**

**PROV HUTCH**

_i had walked around looking for a place where i could just be alone_

_even though i didn't really talk to anyone i still didn't want to be talk too_

_i walked down to the river that use to separate the east and the west_

_before i was close to the river i saw a skinny small grey thing at he edge of the river_

_i walked up carefully to the thing till i had a clear vision of it_

_it was humphery and he heard me but didn't know it was me_

"garth i thought you left" humphery said in a dull voice

_i didn't walk into humphery's sight and hide behind a bush _

"garth i know your there just come out"

_even though humphery couldn't see me i could see him __and he was getting very mad_

"garth it's not funny" humphery said getting up and walking in my direction

"i'm not garth"

"then who are and why are you down here"

"i'm down here for the same reason your down here"

"ok... but who are you"

_i didn't want to say who i really was because if he got mad just because he thought i was garth he would really be mad if he knew it was me_

_so i made up a fake name not knowing it was already taken_

"i'm shaky"

"shaky you sound different"

"what i do" i said confused

"yeah... so you have girl problems" he said sitting near the river

"yeah is that why you are down here"

"yep it's hard to explain"

"try me"

"well you know how i have always liked kate"

"umm... yes"

"well she likes me two and some other guy named hutch but i don't know why"

"i mean no one has even heard of him garth doesn't even know him and he knows all the alphas"

_with out him knowing it made me sad that know one really knew about me but also glad that i didn't have to say hi 24\7_

"yeah i have never heard of this guy hutch"

"anyway she said she has to pick and i bet it will be hutch" he said making me smile

"why do you say that"

"think about it he seems to be a good alpha and i'm just a omega"

"well hopefully it will work out"

"yeah"

_humphery then turned his head giving me the chance to escape_

_so i left with out him knowing it was really me_

**PROV GARTH**

_i had walked back to my den only to find an empty den_

_so i decide to go back and try to cheer humphery up_

_as i began to walk to the river i bumped into a tall skinny wolf_

"sorry about that" i said picking myself up

"it's ok"

_when i got a good look at the wolf i saw it was hutch_

_he looked a lot like humphery but was very different_

_but he didn't stay long before he walked away_

_i continued my way to humphery_

**AN: hoped you liked this chapter and please tell me if you want me to continue the story after chapter six or just keep it at chapter six reivew**


	6. the end (or is it)

**AN: this chapter is no longer the last chapter and the next chapter will be part two for not only hutch and kate but also humphery and someone else anyway read on enjoy**

**PROV KATE**

_i had been walking around looking for humphery_

_no one knew were he was though_

"hey reba janice have you seen humphery"

"yeah he's over there by the tree" reba said pointing to a lone tree

"thanks"

_i was speed walking to the tree when i noticed that he looked very different_

_he was darker and he had someone next to him_

_when i walked up it wasn't humphery but it was hutch and can-du_

"hey guys" i said hoping can-du would leave

"oh kate" hutch said wagging his tail lightly

_hutch had to nudge can-du before he figured it out and left us alone_

_when can-du finally left i took his place next to hutch_

"so... kate did you make your choice" he asked with a neverous smile

"yes i wanted to meet up with humphery first and tell him though then you"

"well can i go first since where both here"

"i picked you"

_hutch pulled me into a deep hug_

_we sat there talking for a bit till i remembered i still had to tell humphery his news_

"hutch i have to go tell humphery the news i will be back" i said getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"ok he is at the river"

"thanks" i said as he laid his head down and i walked off

_i walked down to the river to see garth and humphery talking_

_i was shocked i knew they hated each other but before i could keep thinking about it i bumped into garth_

"kate?" garth said as i snapped out of my thought

"oh sorry"

"i'm going to go you two have fun" garth said getting up and walking away

_i was even more shocked that humphery told garth about this_

"so what's up kate"

"humphery you know how i had to make that choice" i said as his face turned sad

"kate i already know that you picked hutch"

"how did you know"

"they way you said it you seemed sad and if you picked me then you would have been happy"

"well ok do you still want to be friends"

"sure but i'm going to take trip for a while you know clear my mind" humphery said looking away from me

"well come back soon you're the best omega here" i said hugging humphery before i got up and left

**PROV HUMPHERY**

_ i didn't know if kate knew that my heart was broken_

_if she didn't i was a really good actor_

_but i didn't care if kate knew she was with someone now but i didn't want to leave_

_if i left it would seem like i couldn't take a simple rejection _

_but i was going on a trip to really clear my head then i would come back _

_hopefully i could find some way to get over kate when or if i ever come back _

"i hope" i said out loud and jumping on the train cart

**AN: yay this is the first and hopefully not the only story with hutch and kate being together :D anyway the next chapter or part of the story is about hutch, kate, humphery, and an own character but in different places and the second part might have more drama and a big secret!, anyway review hoped you liked part one! and sorry i did not expand on the part were kate told hutch she picked him i don't get into all that sorry**


	7. a new happy life

**AN: I'M SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG really sorry and sorry that i took the other chapters away anyway this is the end of this story the ending i have truly always wanted KATE AND HUTCH TOGETHER! YAY! READ ON!**

**POV** **KATE**  
_After i left Humphrey i went back to hutch_

_But he wasn't where i last saw him_

_I walked around looking for him till i found him in his den_

_He was on his back with his eyes closed in a deep sleep_

_I smiled _

_He looked like a giant pup having a good dream_

_I gave him a kiss on the cheek then left_

_I left to go tell my family the good news_

_I walked to the family den_

_It was only my mom and dad ever since me and Lilly moved out_

_They where talking_

_But they never told me about what _

_I don't even think they tell Lilly and garth_

"Hi mom hey dad" i said walking in

_They stopped talking right away_

_And greeted me with a warm smile_

"Hi sweet heart it's been so long since i last saw you" my mom said hugging me

"Yeah i know"

"So what brings you here" my dad said with a smile on his face

"Well i just wanted you both to know that i'm dating Hutch"

_They both went silent till my mom broke the silence with a huge congrats_

"I couldn't have picked a better boy for you" my mom with a large smile on her face

"Thanks mom"

"I agree Hutch is a fine young man i think he will make you extremely happy" my dad said pulling me into a huge

_I was really happy that they where happy that i was me and hutch was dating_

_But i couldn't help but be curious of what they would have said if i had picked Humphrey_

_After a bit of talking i left_

_I wanted to go tell Lilly and Garth even though Lilly already knew_

_I found Lilly and Garth sitting on the to of a hill they where talking and walking down_

"Hey guys"

"Oh hey Kate" Garth said smiling at me

_Ever since me and garth got married to our true loves we didn't really talk much besides the normal alpha duties_

"What brings you up here"

"Ok i wanted to tell you both something i already told mom and dad"

_Lilly's face right away grew a huge smile but Garth was confused_

"Me and Hutch... are dating!"

_Lilly jumped up we both had smiles on our faces but Garth's lower jaw was open_

"Garth isn't it great"

_He didn't answer he only had a blank expression_

_Till Lilly snapped him out of it_

"Oh um sorry... but you said Hutch not Humphrey"

"Wait how did you know i only told Lilly"

"Long story but you picked Hutch not Humphrey" he said shocked and not one bit happy

**POV GARTH**

_I didn't know what it was about hutch that made me mad_

_Mabye it was what Humphrey had said about hutch flirting with Kate_

_That made me mad that he was willing to try to take her from me even though he knew she was getting married._

"Yeah congrats"

"Excuse me" i said walking away

**AN: ok just to move this along im going to skip 5 months**

**POV KATE**

_I was so excited for my wedding with hutch_

_He had been so sweet_

_So when he asked me to marrie him i didn't even have to think about it i right away said yes_

_I know this would be the day that i would be the one i truly loved_

_But there was always some doubt that i picked the wrong guy_

_I mean sure hutch has come out of his fur more but i couldn't help but feel that i didn't make the right choice_

_But i was soon snapped out of these thoughts when i heard a voice i hadn't heard in a long time_

"What's the alpha of the day doing up her all by herself hmm"

_It was Humphrey _

_I ran over to him and hugged him_

_We hugged for 1 more minute till i let him go_

"I never thought you would come back"

"I told you i was only going on a trip plus this park needs me"

"I'm the king of omegas what would they do with out me"

_I only laughed_

_Then Lilly walked up_

"Kate its time"

_I took a deep breath then started down the path_

_There where more than a hundred wolves there _

_I was really scared but when i saw Hutch looking at me with a huge smile i blocked the world out leaving only me and him_

_When everything was down i saw a happy tear come down Hutch's eye_

_I nuzzled him knowing that this was my life my new life_

_** WITH HUTCH**_

**AN: YAY! THE FIRST AND I MEAN FIRST EVER HUTCH AND KATE PAIRING EVER ON FAN FICTION AND I REALLY WANT TO THANK THOSE WHO WAS patient with me and this story so new story plans i plan on doing a rated M story on Hutch's and Kate's life after they get married or a story on Garth liking Hutch (got this idea from the line "i could she why she likes him i mean he's a good alpha and he is very protective") that would be rated M to so anyway thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
